Rosa hybrida.
xe2x80x98JAColmanxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the rose class which was originated by me by crossing the variety xe2x80x98MACauckxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,519) with the variety xe2x80x98POULmanxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,264).
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having red flowers with the long cutting stems of xe2x80x98MACauckxe2x80x99 combined with the deep red flower color, heavy petal substance and disease resistance of xe2x80x98POULmanxe2x80x99.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Deep red flower color;
2. Pointed ovoid bud;
3. Deep green, glossy, foliage, resistant to mildew and rust; and
4. Long cutting stems.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding on Dr. Huey understock, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
Flowers of xe2x80x98JAColmanxe2x80x99 are larger and of a darker red than those of xe2x80x98MACauckxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98JAColmanxe2x80x99 has a taller plant and more high-centered bud form than xe2x80x98POULmanxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98JAColmanxe2x80x99 differs from xe2x80x98Red Queenxe2x80x99 (Kordes) (unpatented), a similar variety in that xe2x80x98JAColmanxe2x80x99 has a larger, more high-centered form and darker flower color.